Deadliest Warrior: Samurai vs Aurelien
by Zelda maniac 23
Summary: Two warriors enter, only one will come out. Who is Deadliest!


Okay... I will admit, the original plan was to write a Deadliest Warrior Story, but I got distracted, and things didn't go to plan. I originally did Aurelien vs Spartan, but I screwed that one up big time. I hope this turns out better. This will be a one shot, by the way.

* * *

><p>The Aurelien:<p>

Bouzacula's raider from the steppes, who brought the Brotherhood to their knees.

VS

The Samurai:

Japan's disciplined ruling class, who fought to the death to honor their Daimyo masters.

Who

Is

Deadliest?!

Using 21st century science, our team of enginneers, trauma doctors, and weapons experts will see what happens when these two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior!

* * *

><p>"This could be an interesting matchup," said Geoff Desmoulin, "We have two warriors with similar ways of life. We have the Japanese Samurai, who fought for the Japanese ruling class, and the Aurelien, who bfought an end to the First Bouzaculan Civil War and became the dominant ruling power in Bouzacula."<p>

"Both these warriors wield similar weapons, and that means similar injuries," said Dr. Armand Dorian, "We are going to have to look closely to see what kind of injuries these guys are inflicting."

"That'll be crucial, but there is another thing to factor in: both these warriors spent their lives as warriors, they're probably veterans of many battles," said Richard 'Mack' Machowicz, "I'm excited to see how this match turns out."

Wielding the weapons of the samurai is Tetsuro Shigematsu, a member of a Samurai clan.

"The samurai are some of the best warriors in the world. There's no competition."

* * *

><p>Samurai:<p>

1100s to late 1800s

Gear: 63 lbs.

Height: 5' 3"

Armor: Kabuto Helmet, Steel and Leather Armor.

The ruling class of medieval Japan, the Samurai pledged loyalty to the Daimyos, the Shogun, and the Emperor. Known for squabbling amongst themselves, more then once have clans of Samurai started wars amongst themselves, the most famous being the Gempei Wars (1180 CE to 1190 CE), and the Wars of Succession during the Sengoku Era (1560 CE to 1615 CE). While they were considered the elite, the Samurai eventually were quashed as a social class in the late 1800s, though their values of fighting to the death were inherited by the Japanese Imperial Army during World War II.

Weapons:

Short Range: Katana, Wakizashi

Mid Range: Naginata

Long Range: Yumi bow

Special: Kanabo

* * *

><p>Wielding the weapons of the Aurelien is Jacob, a modern day descendant of the Aurelien Myrmidons, and is also said to be the current incarnation of the Aurelien demigod Jakonus Arko Aurelius.<p>

"We went up one side of the Brotherhood legions and down the other during the First Bouzaculan Civil War, and I guarantee we'll do the same to the Samurai."

* * *

><p>Aurelien:<p>

6000 BCE to Present Day

Gear: 95 lbs

Height: 6'

Armor: Hockrisk Helmet, Adamantite Cuirrass, greaves, and gauntlets

Formerly a nomadic people, the Aureliens became loyal vassals to the Bouzaculan Royal family, and were repaid with large amounts of land, money, and power, and eventually a claim to the throne. During the First Bouzaculan Civil War, the Aureliens utterly defeated the Legions of the Brotherhood, but were unable to destroy them completely. However, once peace was reached, their leader's bastard son, Jakonus Arko Aurelius, became the king of Bouzacula, and established a dynasty that still rules today.

Weapons:

Short Range: Scia, Tomahawk

Mid Range: Aurelien Spear

Long Range: Aurelien recurved bow

Special: Dishonored Scythe

* * *

><p>Both warriors use two weapons at close range. The Samurai use the Katana and Wakizashi.<p>

* * *

><p>Katana:<p>

30 inches

Folded Steel

Wakizashi:

18 to 24 inches

Folded Steel

* * *

><p>The Aurelien strike back with the Scia and the Tomahawk.<p>

* * *

><p>Scia:<p>

35 inches

Folded Adamantite

Tomahawk:

20 inch haft; 6 inch axe head

Wood and bone handle; tempered Adamantite axe head

* * *

><p>"Since both sets of weapons are used in similar ways, we will test them against the opposite team's armor," said Geoff, "This is for an accurate measure of how much damage these weapons can do against armor."<p>

"Perfect, I get to show off an armour killer," said Jacob enthusiastically, "the Scia is made to absolutely demolish armor, though it has never been tested against Samurai armor..."

"Then you're up first." said Geoff.

The test: a gel torso is set up, covered in the armor of a Samurai. The expert has to show a slash and a thrust against the chest piece, and a slash to the head. A lode cell has been placed underneath the cuirass and the helmet to test the force behind the blow if the slash doesn't penetrate.

"On your go!" shouted Geoff. Jacob immediately lashed out at the torso, hitting the Cuirass dead center, but not penetrating. Unfazed, Jacob stabbed through the armor, penetrating the heart of the gel torso. Pulling the sword out and bringing it over his head, Jacob brought down a heavy blow on the head, leaving a noticable dent in the helmet.

"Careful now, I'm coming in," said Dr. Dorian, "So the first blow wasn't able to penetrate, and there wasn't enough force in the blow to fracture anything. The second blow, however, does penetrate, and goes through the heart. That's a kill. The blow to the helmet left a dent, but there was not enough force in the blow to fracture anything."

"That's no sword for a warrior. My katana may be shorter, but it has a very good slash to it." said Tetsuro.

"While it is an effective weapon, it's still rather one-dimensional. You can only slash with that katana." said Jacob.

"Let's review the tapes," said Geoff. Showing the test against the carpets and the pigs, the effectiveness of the katana is shown.

"Wow, pretty effective... But let's see how that sword fares against my armor." said Jacob.

Another gel torso is set up, outfitted with the helmet and cuirass of the Aurelien. Tetsuro has to slash twice against the cuirass, and once against the helmet.

"On your go!" shouted Geoff. Tetsuro slashed at the cuirass once, then a second time, leaving no damage. He then brought the katana down on the helmet, leaving a slight dent, but leaving no damage.

"Well, if you look at that, the armor did it's job," said Jacob smugly.

"Yes, and what's more, there is no internal damage." said Dr. Dorian.

* * *

><p>"This test showed us that the Scia is an armor killer only when slabbing. However, the Katana wasn't able to penetrate the Aurelien's armour at all. However, it still seems more effective. Edge, Katana." said Geoff.<p>

"I'm with you there," said Mack.

"It's unanimous." said Dr. Dorian.

the edge goes to the Katana.

* * *

><p>"Now, let's not forget the sidearms," said Jacob, " We have the tomahawk, and we use it a bit... differently."<p>

"How differently?" said Mack.

"We use it for ceremonial executions, as well as how a tomahawk should be used." said Jacob.

"How are the executions done?" asked Dr. Dorian.

"We take a defeated foe by the hair, bring the tomahawk to the guy's neck, drag it across his neck, and behead the guy. We then place the head on a spike for all to see." said Jacob.

"I want to see this!" said Geoff excitedly.

The test: a gel torso is set up. The expert has to use the technique mentioned before to decapitate the target.

"On 3, 2, 1, off with his head!" cried Geoff. Jacob shouted out a war cry, and swung the tomahawk into the side of the gel torso's head. Using a sawing motion, Jacob drew the axe across the neck, and then readied the tomahawk for a swing. He then swung the tomahawk, beheading the target. All the while, the panelists were cheering. Jacob then took the head off the ground, licked the bloody part originally attached to the body, and let out a victory shout.

"Zakatai Aurelia!"

"Well, that was intimidating," said Mack, "You really showed some dominance there, and thats an X-factor we can plug into the sim."

"That's what we Aureliens are all about, causing fear among the enemy ranks." said Jacob with a smirk, "I wonder what the Samurai have to go against us this round."

"We being a blade similar to, but smaller then, the Katana. It's called the Wakizashi, and it's made of the same material as the Katana. It is paired with the Katana, amd a pair is known as a Daisho." said Tetsuro.

"Again, it's a slashing weapon. I'm not convinced at all it will go through my armour." said Jacob.

"Well, this sounds like a test!" shouted an eager Geoff.

The test: two ballistic gel torsos are set up, one unarmoured, the other covered in adamantite lamellar. The expert has 1 slash to each target to prove his weapon is deadly.

"On 3, 2, 1, slash 'em!" cried Geoff. Tetsuro unsheathed the Wakizashi, and slashed at the throat of the unarmoured target, lopping the head off easily. On the armoured target, he slashed at the chest piece of the lamellar, but did not penetrate. Dr. Dorian came over to check out the injuries.

"Well, this is not even worthy of me putting onmy gloves. You lose your head, you're always dead. With the armoured target, you did not penetrate. The armour did its job yet again." said Dr. Dorian.

"Must I remind you of what the Tomahawk is capable of? It can also be thrown! Not only do we carry the elaborately decorated one as a symbol of adulthood and a close range weapon, we also carry 5 more plain tomahawks to be used as throwing weapons." said Jacob.

"You'll do the same test then, with two tomahawks." said Mack.

After taking a few minutes to get two new gel torsos, and outfitting one of them with Samurai armour, the test was reset.

"On 3, 2, 1, thow 'em!" cried Geoff. Without hesitation, Jacob took aim at the unarmoured target, and threw one of his two tomahawks. The axe-head of the hatchet buried itself deep in the head of the torso. Jacb then switched targets, and threw his final tomahawk at the armoured target. It flew through the air, and buried itself deep in the armour. Dr. Dorian then came to have a look.

"Well, with the unarmoured target, you're going throuth the skull and hitting the brain, that's a kill. With the armoured target, let's see..." said Dr. Dorian. He pulled the tomahawk out of the target with great difficulty.

"You have pierced the armour with that throw. This is actually going through the breastbone and hitting the heart, another instant kill. I love the placement of both throws. That shows discipline, and that's another X-factor." said Dr. Dorian.

* * *

><p>"I loved the damage that Wakizashi could do. The only problem I have with it is it's inability to pierce the armour of the Aurelien. Edge, Aurelien." said Geoff.<p>

"That tomahawk was able to take a head off. Not only that, but it could penetrate armour and bone. That's power. Edge, Aurelien." said Dr. Dorian.

"That Tomahawk is definitely effective, and the fact that each Aurelien has to make his own to become a man... That's deep. Edge, Aurelien." said Mack.

For Sidearms, the edge goes to the Aurelien.

* * *

><p>Both warriors use deadly bladed weapons at mid-range. The Samurai use:<p>

* * *

><p>Naginata:<p>

6 ft haft, 2 ft blade

Folded steel, wood.

* * *

><p>The Aurelien uses:<p>

* * *

><p>Aurelien Spear:<p>

6 ft haft, 1 ft blade

Pressed and folded Adamantite, wood.

* * *

><p>"We haven't seen the Aurelein spear before. That is one freaky looking blade at the tip..." said Mack, eyeing the chainsaw like design of the Aurelien Spear's blade with caution.<p>

"Freaky, isn't it?" asked Jacob, "I thought so. Many a Brotherhood Knight avoided going near Aurelien pikemen, as they were armed with this weapon. The design means that it does more damage coming out of a body, but it is also a slashing weapon, like the Naginata. The cut isn't as clean, but it gets the job done."

"You said it does more damage coming out of a wound? I like the sound of that!" said Dr. Dorian gleefully.

"You sadist!" joked Geoff, and everyone laughed.

"Anyways, how effective is the spear against armour?" said Geoff.

"Lets find out!" said Jacob.

The test - A foam target is set up, covered in the Samurai's armour. Underneath the armour is a pressure mat to see what kind of force is generated if the armour is hit, but not penetrated.

"On your go." said Geoff. Jacob swung the Aurelien Spear in a horizontal swing, hitting the chest plate with a slight clang, chipping off a bit of the armour. Dr. Dorian then came over to check the damage.

"You didn't pierce the armour. You did, however, generate enough force to break at least 1, maybe 2 ribs. This blow, however, is not a kill." said Dr. Dorian.

"Well, let's see if my Naginata can pierce your lamellar." said Tetsuro.

"Thats a big if, my Samurai friend." said Jacob.

The Samurai expert has the same test, but with the Samurai's armour switched out for that of the Aurelien's.

"On your go!" said Geoff. Tetsuro did the exact same thing as Jacob, with the same results: Zero penetration, a rib or two possibly broken.

* * *

><p>"I like both weapons, but they have the same weakness: they cannot pierce armour. It's dead even." said Mack. Dr, Dorian and Geoff both nodded in agreement.<p>

for Mid-range, it's dead even.

* * *

><p>Both Warriors bring famous long range killers to do battle with. The Aureliens bring:<p>

* * *

><p>Aurelien Recurved Bow:<p>

5 ft

Wood, animal sinew.

* * *

><p>The Samurai use:<p>

* * *

><p>Yumi Bow:<p>

7 ft

Laminated Bamboo, wood, leather.

* * *

><p>"I see two bows here, with varying strengths and weaknesses. Jacob, what kind of advantage does your bow bring?" asked Geoff.<p>

"Armour piercing ability in a more powerful, but smaller, frame over a longer distance." said Jacob.

"My Yumi is far more accurate." said Tetsuro.

"Yeah, but you have to go for the gaps in the armour. With my bow, I don't." said Jacob.

"I'd like to see if either bow can pierce the armour of the opposing team. Jacob, you'll be shooting at a gel torso covered in the armour of the Samurai. Tetsuro, you'll be shooting at a gel torso covered in the armour of the Aurelien. You each get five arrows to prove your point. You'll each take turns firing arrows at your respecive targets." said Geoff.

After a quick initial setup, both warriors took aim, and waited for Geoff's signal.

"Jacob, you're first. Go!" said Geoff. With a smirk, Jacob loosed an arrow. It flew through the air, and buried itself deep within the samurai's chest plate. Tetsuro then loosed an arrow himself, hitting the same piece of the Aurelien's armour, but with the arrow bouncing off. This began a pattern, until Jacob loosed his last arrow. Tetsuro then took aim at the place the Aurelien didn't cover with his last arrow: the eye-slit of the hockrisk helmet. The arrow hit the exposed flesh, penetrating deeply. After both experts had lowered their respective bows, Dr. Dorian then came over to check the injuries.

"With the Aurelien's bow, I see that it can penetrate armour without difficulty. Let's see if we can get these arrows out..." Dr. Dorian said as he pulled each arrow out, "As we can see, each arrow did penetrate, but some went deeper then others. Some didn't go past 1 inch of penetration, some went a little past 3 inches. Either way, they are penetrating the Samurai's armour."

He then went over to examine Tetsuro's target.

"With the Yumi, I'm not seeing any penetration of the Aurelien's chest plate, but the clincher is the arrow through the eye-slit. This going between the eyes. However, the only problem I have with the Yumi bow is the fact that it cannot penetrate the armour head on: it has to go for the gaps, of which there is only one on this suit of armour." said Dr. Dorian.

* * *

><p>"I love the Yumi Bow for it's accuracy, but it relies too heavily on gaps in the opponent's armour to be effective. Edge, Aurelien." said Geoff.<p>

"Accuracy is good, but armour penetration to back that accuracy up is even better. Edge, Aurelien." said Mack.

"The test speaks for itself. Edge, Aurelien." said Dr. Dorian.

For long range, the Aurelien gets the edge with the Aurelien Recurved Bow.

* * *

><p>The fight isn't over until both warriors bring their special weapons to bear. The Samurai brings:<p>

* * *

><p>Kanabo:<p>

25 lbs

4 ft

Wood, steel.

* * *

><p>The Aurelien brings:<p>

* * *

><p>Dishonored Scythe:<p>

20 lbs

5 ft haft, 1 foot blade/hammer

Adamantite, wood, leather.

* * *

><p>"The Dishonored Scythe is one of the most feared weapons used by the Aurelien," said Jacob, "Of all weapons, the Scythe is considered the most evil, and only those that have committed blasphemy in the name of the gods use it, becoming known as the Dishonored. It is heavy, and much of the force is directed at the point of the blade, so this weapon uses a lot of momentum."<p>

"Like the Roman Centurion's dolabra!" said Geoff.

"Yes, exactly like the dolabra. Hell, this scythe can be used like a pickaxe because of all that force. Not only that, just behind the blade is a hammer, so this weapon is double-sided." said Jacob.

"Can it handle armour?" asked Mack.

"This thing can go through solid rock. How do you think it can handle armour? It's not even a thought." said Jacob.

The test - a gel torso is set up covered in the cuirass and helmet of a samurai. The expert has to cause as much damage as he can.

"On 3, 2, 1, smash him!" cried Geoff. Jacob brought the scythe up over his head, bringing it down on the helmet. The strike was powerful enough to penetrate the helmet, splitting the skull in half. Taking the scythe out, Jacob switched to the hammer side of the scythe, and swung it horizontally, hitting the cuirass and leaving a large dent. Switching back to the bladed side, Jacob swung the scythe horizontally again, penetrating the cuirass. Having great difficulty taking the scythe out. Jacob decided to let go of the scythe, leaving it inside the target. Dr. Dorian came over to assess the injuries.

"The first blow is enough to kill a man instantly, splitting the skull in half and turning the brain to mush. The second blow dents the armour, and is probably breaking the ribcage. The third blow is another kill, going underneath the ribs, and possibl hitting the heart. Let's see if we can get the armour off for further diagnosis." said Dr. Dorian.

Jacob pulled the scythe outwith great difficulty, and Dr. Dorian removed the cuirass. The injuries were even more severe then previously thought.

"I'm guessing there is a lot of blunt force behind this weapon, as there is a lot of internal bleeding. This guy's ribcage is shattered, and his heart is mush. This guy is not coming back from this." said Dr. Dorian.

"I wonder if the Kanabo will even compare. C'mon, Tetsuro, let's put you through the same test, except with my armour." said Jacob.

"I'll show you what my Kanabo can do." said Tetsuro.

After a quick reset, Tetsuro took up a position in front of the gel torso covered in the Aurelien's armour.

"On 3, 2, 1, smash him!" shouted Geoff. Tetsuro brought the club down heavily on the hockrisk helmet, doing little to no visible damage to the helmet, but rocking the head violently. Tetsuro then swung the club against the cuirass, not doing much to the cuirass. Dr. Dorian then came over to check the torso.

"Let's take off that helmet," Dr. Dorian said, taking off the helmet, revealing an internally bleeding head, "This looks like a classic case of Shaken Baby Syndrome. The brain has hit the surrounding skull enough to cause a bleed, killing the guy instantly. However, the damage on the cuirass is neglible. There are a few dents from the steel points on the club, and a broken rib, but not much else."

* * *

><p>"Both weapons are effective, if unwieldy. However, the scythe strikes me as more effective, as it is lighter, and it doesn't just have one end to work with, but two. Edge, Aurelien." said Geoff.<p>

"The scythe has always been considered a symbol of death, and here, it just proved why in this scythe's case. Edge, Aurelien." said Mack.

"Those injuries inflicted by the scythé's are the kind no one is coming back from. Edge, Aurelien." said Dr. Dorian.

* * *

><p>On the case of armour, e edge has to be decided.<p>

"Despite the fact that many of the weapons of the Aurelien can pierce the Samurai's armour, both warriors wear effective armour. Edge, dead even." Said Geoff. Both Dr, Dorian and Mack nodded in agreement.

For armour, the edge is dead even.

* * *

><p>Before the warriors can duke it out in the simulation, several X-factors need to be decided.<p>

"Both warriors are fierce warriors, but the Aurelien go that extra mile, so we gave him an advantage here, at 90 to the Samurai's 79. " said Geoff.

"Both warriors trained heavily, but the Aurelien got anadvantage here, at 99 to the Samurai's 85." said Mack.

"Both warriors had to endure a lot, but the Aurelien ended up being the sturdier of the two, his slightly superior armour allowing him to gain 86 over the Samurai's 80." said Dr. Dorian.

"For metallurgy, both warriors use razor sharp weapons, but adamantite is a lot sharper, and gives more durable protection, allowing the Aurelien to gain a 99 to the Samurai's 90." said Mack.

"Both warriors lived in drastically different enviroments, with the Aurelien's harsher home evnviroment giving him the higher score of 93 to the samurai's 89, a slight difference, but noticable." said Dr. Dorian.

With the x-factors Plugged in, there is only one thing left to do: Plug the data into the simulation, and so who will be the Deadliest Warrior!

* * *

><p>A lone Aurelien soldier travelled through a bamboo forest. He had been dispatched into the area to see if it was worth conquering. However, his scouting trip was about to be cut short: when he came upon a clearing, he came by one of the native people, a warrior dressed in armour similar to his own. From what he had heard from townsfolk, they called him a Samurai.<p>

The Samurai had heard about this outsider. He wore armour that looked like that of a samurai, but the person within that armour seemed nothing more then a common person. The samurai had sworn to his daimyo that he would deal with the threat immediately. As soon as they had noticed each other, the Aurelien and Samurai engaged in a staredown, waiting for someone to make the first move.

The Samurai made the first move, nocking an arrow in his Yumi, and firing. Jumping to the side, The Aurelien nocked an arrow in his own bow and returned fire. The Samurai was slow to react. The arrow hit him with great force, penetrating his armour, and knocking him to the ground. The Samurai sat up, and pulled the arrow out. The arrow was covered in his blood, and the wound became painful as soon as he had pulled the arrow out. Breaking the arrow in anger, the Samurai grabbed his Naginata Just in time to block the Aurelien's chainsaw-like spear. They both slashed and stabbed at each other with their pole-arms, but neither was more effective then the other, as both weapons defected off the armour of the other. Soon, the Aurelien did get the upper hand, and swept the Naginata out of the Samurai's hands. Without hesitation, the Samurai broke off from the attack, grabbing his Kanabo, and swinging it just in time to cause the charging Aurelien to dodge the blow. The Aurelien swung his spear at the same time as the Samurai, only for the Kanabo to snap the head of the spear off the shaft. Forced to dodge until he could get his scythe out, the Aurelien swung his scythe directly at the Samurai's feet, dodging the Samurai's wild swing to his head. The scythe hit the Samurai's leg, knocking the Japanese warrior down, and forcing him to drop the heavy Kanabo. Before Tthe Aurelien was able to bring down the scythe on the prone Samurai, the Samurai rolled out of the way. The scythe got caught in the dirt, forcing the Aurelien to let go so he could dodge the strikes of the Samurai's Wakizashi. When the Samurai finally did hit the Aurelien, the blow glanced off the lamellar the Aurelien wore. There was enough force in the blow to knock the Aurelien down. Quickly getting to his feet, the Aurelien tried to put some distance between him and his opponent. With the Samurai in hot pursuit, the Aurelien stoppemd and turned around, taking out a tomahawk. He threw it at the charging Samurai, hitting the Japanese warrior's left shoulder. Slowed down by the blow, and forced to drop his Wakizashi, the Samurai continued to charge, only to be hit by another tomahawk. The Samurai stopped to take the hatchets out of his armour, ripping them out. The blades of the axes were covered in his blood, but the Samurai was unfazed. As soon as he looked up, the Aurelien was charging again. The Samurai unsheathed his Katana, trying to get a first strike in, only for the Aurelien to respond by the Aurelien unsheathing his Scia at the same time to block the blow. Both slashed at each other repeatedly, unable to get the upper hand. Soon, the Aurelien feinted to the right, tricking the Samurai into thinking he would slash to the left. Instead, as the Samurai moved to block a slash to his left, he would gain a slash to his right leg, and a stab to his side. As the Samurai fell to the ground, the Aurelien followed up his attacks with a chop to the Samurai's sword hand, lopping it off while it still held the Samurai's Katana. As the Samurai screamed and held his bloody wrist, the Aurelien took out another tomahawk, one more elaborate then the ones he threw. Taking off his foe's helmet, the Aurelien pulled the Samurai up into a kneeling position by the hair, and brought the tomahawk to the Samurai's neck. In one swing, the Aurelien plunged the tomahawk into the Samurai's neck, and sliced across messily. He then lopped the Samurai's head off of what was left of the neck. Taking off his helmet, thr Aurelien licked the bloody part of the head, raised the head high in the air, and let out a ferocious war cry.

"Zakatai Aurelia!"

* * *

><p>Winner: Aurelien<p>

Weapon. Kills

Scia: 124

Aurelien spear: 23

Aurelien Bow: 234

Scythe. 160

Tomahawk: 100

Total: 630

Samurai:

Katana: 130

Naginata: 20

Yumi: 150

Kanabo: 50

Wakizashi: 20

Total: 370

"Out of a thousand battles, the Aurelien won with 630 to the Samurai's 370. This was due to the effectiveness of the Aurelien's Scia, bow, scythe, and tomahawk, all of which were in triple digits. Armour also was a deciding factor, as the Samurai's armour was not able to hold out against the scythe, the tomahawk, and the bow of the Aurelien." said Geoff.

"The Samurai put up a good fight, but it just wasn't enough." said Jacob.

* * *

><p>And that concludes this fic. I'll be doing a few of these one shots. However, I'm not going to do another until after Christmas, so I can focus on my main fanfic, Legend of Zelda: Full Moon Rising. Until then, I'm not doing another.<p> 


End file.
